Nets and Bread, Meds and Pans
by FanfictionWoman2000
Summary: Primrose Everdeen and Katniss Everdeen have been surviving on their own for a long time, and Katniss is always busy with work. What happens when she and Prim win a double date with Finnick Odair, model for Sealick , and Peeta Mellark, mega movie star? Will things change for the better? Rated M for suggestive themes, mild language, and downright sexual jokes. My first pub. FF :)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh. My. God!" Prim screamed from the den as I jumped up, closing my book and running toward her.

"What happened?!" I yelled worried, my eyes fixated on her gaping expression at the computer screen.

"There's an add to get a double date with Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark!"

"Who are they?" I asked confused.  
She turned toward me in the swivel chair with the dirtiest look on her face.

"My god Katniss! Have you been under a rock?!" She screeched.

"No, but I'm guessing they're famous?"  
She nodded sarcastically as if telling me obviously.

"Finnick Odair, is THE hottest model in the world! He models for Sealick products! He's the one on TV who models with the net over him and the trident in his hand- I'd rip that net off if I-

"Ewwww! Prim, no! Gross! You are 18! He's in his early 20s ! You're too young anyways! And I prefer the net ON!

"Katniss, you have to admit, you could get lost in those eyes, those sea-green eyes! And Peeta Mellark?! He's like THE biggest actor EVER! His jawline! Ugh! He stars in tons of movies!"

"Ok, well how does this affect you?"

"Oh, it affects you too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're entering! DUH!"

"Priiimmm-"

"No whining, no ifs ands or butts! Except for maybe Finni-

"NO!"

"Oh, you baby! What's the chance we'd win anyways!"

"Alright, it couldn't cause any harm,"

"Yay!" She screamed.

"Would you use the inside voice?" I say using my hands as a demonstration to shut up.

"Fine, party pooper." She mutters.

"Oh, by the way, Prim, before you get back on the computer, could you fold the laundry please?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna."

"Please?"

"I don't really feel like it." She says mocking the old episode of Spongebob.

"I swear, your too lazy. If you don't help out I'll- I'll

"What you'll stutter at me?" She says grinning, poking fun.

"No far worse my friend," I say while hitting the wooden spoon I'm using to stir the pasta I'm cooking with against my hand evilly.

We laugh and she brings the basket of clean clothes toward the couch.

"Katniss, when was the last time you even talked to one of your friends other then Gale or Madge? Beetee? Johanna? Annie? Cato? Katniss, you need a social life."

"I know, but between work and-"

"Aw hell no!" She says throwing the shirt in her hands back down into the basket. "You know what comes after butt? Shit!"

" Primrose Willow Everdeen! Language!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever mom."

I roll my eyes and ignore her. I finish the pasta and continue cooking the rest of dinner.

"And if we were to win?" I ask.

"We would go on the date-DUH!"

"Alright," I agree serving the food and walking to the table with plates in hand.

"I still can't believe you can hold that much at once," says Prim.

"Well, being a waitress helps," I say, placing our food on the table in one swift fluid motion.

"True" she agrees quietly, while twirling her fork in the spaghetti and tasting the garlic bread.

"Mmm, it's really good Katniss."

"Thanks," I mutter as the phone next to me buzzes.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Gale, I'm not weed for cats."

"Well isn't it Katpissyattitude Everdeen!"

"Haha."

He laughs and I'm sure he rolls his eyes. "Wanted to know if you wanted some coffee in the morning at The Brew, since it just opened."

"Sure,"

"Ok, see you there Catnip."

"Bye Gale."

"Bye.

I end the phone call and finish eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for an update, two of my dogs died, plus I just got settled back home from Texas. Enjoy the next chapter. If people could check out my story "The 80th annual Hunger Games" and give me some mentor names then I can begin the story. I'm OCD and I have to have a name for EVERYONE! Lol thanks and enjoy the next chapter

* * *

Prim returns home, and she runs in the door with mail in her hand screaming.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"What the hell Prim!"

"We won!"

"Won what?"

"The contest! Geez Katniss! Ahhhhhh!"

"We won?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"Friday!"

"Who do you pick?"

"If it's ok with you, Finnick Odair! He's just dreamy."

I roll my eyes. Tomorrow is Wednesday, so Madge will be working Wednesday- Sunday. That's ironic, the time I need off went perfect, and most things don't go perfect for me, let alone right.

"We HAVE to go shopping for clothes tomorrow!"

"Alright, be up at 9 and ill cool breakfast and we'll leave at 10 to go shopping."

"Alright!" Prim cheers, kissing me on the cheek and hugging me. "Night Katniss."

"Night little duck."

"I quickly follow into bed.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

I wake up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I attempt to slam my hand down on the snooze button, but something stops it. I open my eyes and see a disapproving Prim staring down at me with her hand on my wrist.

"We have to go shopping, sis, sorry, but no more sleep for you."  
She says grinning.  
I groan and turn off the alarm clock.  
Prim shivers and goes to close my window. "It's freezing in here Katniss, and someone could have came in and killed you in your sleep!" She says as she pulls my yellow curtains closed. I roll my eyes, and get up. I slip on my green slippers and my white robe over my green silk nightie. Prim wolf whistles and I roll my eyes. She laughs and I go down to cook us breakfast.  
"I'm so excited Katniss, I think I'm gonna explode!"

(Oh the irony, if you know what part of mockingjay I'm hinting at XD.)

"Don't do that, cause we'll have guts on the wall."

"Meanie."

I laugh and finish our eggs and flip the pancakes. I go over to sit by her for a minute. "So, your real excited huh? What about you and Rory?"

"Oh, him. He's dating Delly Cartwright at the time, and besides, I have Finnick Odair." She says with a cheesy grin, and I laugh.

"Breakfast is ready," I say as I balance her plate, my plate, two cups of coffee and a cup of pomegranate juice for her in my arms.

Coffee. Shit. I was supposed to meet Gale. "Prim, I'd like to stop before we go, I forgot about going to the brew with Gale."

"Alright, as long as we don't get caught in traffic."

I laugh and text gale

Hey, Gale, ill B the Brew at 10:15.  
Alright Catnip. :) see u there.

_  
We finish breakfast and get to the Brew. I see gale eating a Muffin, and I order myself a French Vanilla Cappichino, and Prim a Carmel Frappe. I slide into the booth while Gale and Prim are chatting away.  
I interrupt.

"Hey, Gale," I say with a warm smile.  
"Hi, Catnip." Prim told me you two are going shopping for a date. And might I ask who may have the honor of taking Katniss Everdeen, and Primrose Willow Everdeen on a date?"he says. I laugh and reply something he didn't expect.

"Peeta Mellark, and Finnick Odair."  
He chokes on his muffin, and I reach over to pat him on the back.  
"Breathe!"  
"Ugh I'm trying! And THE Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark?!" He says in a loud sort of whisper.  
I nod and he turns white.  
"Have fun, but be careful. You can't let them influence you,"  
Prim giggles and I smile and nod.  
I take a gulp of my cappichino, and tell Gale we better go, and tell Madge I said thanks for trading me schedules. He nods and we get in the car.

* * *

Prim ends up finding a strapless purple dress that reaches her knees, with a bow around the center. She really looks great. I find a mid thigh length v neck no sleeved green silk dress, with a gem pattern around the chest. We head home around 2, and I decide for me and Prim to google facts about our dates so we don't look like complete idiots, or rather I don't, since she's such a huge fan.

* * *

The next day passes agonizingly slowly. I decide to call my friend Johanna from District 7, and chat her ear off.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Johanna!"  
"Hey Brainless! Long time no see! How are you?"  
"Good. I have a double date tomorrow with Prim."  
"Oooh who with?"  
"Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark."  
"Holy shit! I'd ride Finnick like a dolphin if I could!"  
"God Johanna !"  
"Don't tell me you wouldn't butter Peeta's bread."  
I blush and roll my eyes.  
"Your crazy,"  
"You know it! Hey, I gotta go, the maid just dropped a vase. Bye!"  
_

I finally go to bed, and I dream of bread and Dolphins . Thanks Jo.  
_

Next chapter will be date! AHHHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to the shrill ringing of the house phone. I get up and rush down the stairs.

"Hello," I say groggily.  
"Is this Katniss Everdeen?"  
I freeze and clear my throat.  
"Yes, and whom am I speaking to?"  
"Peeta Mellark."  
"Oh, well good morning!"  
"Good morning to you as well. My good friend Finnick and I wanted to know when your flight was, and what things you like. My manager failed to give me the resume." He says shakily with a laugh.  
There's a voice in the background.  
"Here you go boy!"  
"S-sorry, thank you for your time miss Everdeen."  
"Call me Katniss."  
"Alright, Katniss. Ill see you and your sister later,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream.  
I hear a thud and I see Prim nearly rolling down the stairs.

"What happened?!"

"I was just on the phone with Peeta Mellark!"

"Aahhhh!" She comes over jumping.

"Get ready! Pack your bags! Put on a t-shirt and pants and get going! Are flight leaves in 1 hour!"

Prim rushes up the stairs and comes back dressed in record time. We get in the car and drive to the airport, and I must be speeding cause we get there in 20 minutes. We're boarding when we get there, and Prim and I hurriedly get on and sit. It's a 2 and a half hour ride.

* * *

I get off the airplane to only be greeted by a man with scraggly blonde hair to his shoulders, a stubble beard, and a flask of whiskey in his hand, the other hand having a sign saying Everdeen.  
"Hi, I'm Haymitch Abernathy. I'm here to pick you up for your date." He says with a smirk.  
"I'm guessing your Katniss?" He says to me.  
"Yup, the one and only. Quick question? Are you drunk?"

"Possibly."

I roll my eyes and get in the drivers seat.

"What the hell!?" He says.

"You're drunk, and I'm not going to jail, now plug in the gps."

He gives me a stern look.

"You're not driving!"

"The hell I'm not!"  
I take the pocket knife next to me and stab it into the passenger seat.

"That was vinyl!"

"And you're drunk. Is this the stupid stuff I already know game?"  
I start the ignition and put it in drive.

"Plug in the fucking GPS Haymitch!"

He turns it on giving me a go to hell look.

"Thank you, Haymitch." I say with a sarcastic smile.

I follow the GPS directions to a huge mansion.  
_

Don't worry I'm writing the date tonight and posting it tomorrow, I just had to leave you hanging ;) enjoy the rest of your day. PM me any questions. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is!

* * *

I'm greeted by a shrill voice coming from the lady opening my door.

"Hello, Katniss, dear, I'm Effie Trinket. My the odds were in your favor weren't they? I'm Mr. Odair and Mr. Mellark's butler. I'll make sure you and your sister's stay here is wonderful."

"Thank you miss Trinket,"

"Please, call me Effie."

"Sure,"

She leads Prim and I inside to only be greeted by the overwhelming smell of cheese and garlic.

"Mmm, what's that smell?"

"I believe it's Mr. Mellark baking,"

"Oh,"

She nods and Haymitch follows us with our luggage.

"H-hi," I'm greeted with warm strong arms that act as if they know me.

I sort of pull back as he does and I look into the amazingly blue eyes of Peeta Mellark. He's smiling at me, and he actually looks excited to see me.

I look over, only to see Prim squeezing the life out of Finnick Odair.  
"Oh my god, I've always wanted to meet you! And now that I am I must seem like a complete idiot!"

He laughs, "It's ok short stuff, I don't mind. You're kind of adorable." He chuckles and she just keeps squeezing him to death.

He reaches his hand over to shake mine.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen."

"And I'm, well, Finnick Odair." He chuckles.

Peeta introduces himself to Prim, and she makes it known she already knows who he is, and he kinda just scratches the back of his head.

Peeta takes my hand and leads us into the kitchen.

My nose is assaulted by an aroma, and Peeta puts on an oven mitt and opens the oven. He takes a tray out which has what looks to be biscuits out.

"I-I made Cheese Buns," he smiles, and it's so warm it nearly melts my heart.

He hands me one, and I graciously accept as he leads us to a small table for four. Finnick comes over with a large bowl with grilled shrimp on skewers . I smile up at him, and he smiles back. He sits down across from me and next to Prim and Peeta. Peeta turns toward me and we start talking between bites of food.

"So Katniss, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Orange. Not like a Pumpkin, but more like the sunset, you know?"

I nod and ask him a question.  
"Well, how about you, anything interesting I didn't know?"

"Well, I bake, I paint, I double knot my shoelaces, and I sleep with the windows open."

"I sleep with the windows open too."

"Wow, I thought I was just a very hot bodied person." He laughs

"No, that would be me." Says Finnick.

Prim and I both crack up at this.

Peeta just facepalms. He should have saw that one. We finish eating, and I compliment them both on how good the food was.

Peeta asks me if I'm up for a gory movie.

"Bring it on, bread boy."I tease him.

He grins and turns on Zombie Land. "Ill go make some popcorn."

"Wow this Woody Harrilson guy really looks like Haymitch." Peeta laughs at this remark.

He comes back, and I eat a small amount if popcorn. I love how Emma Stone just has so much flare.

Peeta yawns and I know what he's about to do. He reaches his arm behind me, and I think he's about to put his arm around me, but he turns the lamp off and puts his hand back on his knee. I lean my head on his shoulder. And he freezes. I look up, and he has his warm blue eyes looking at me. I smile and he leans down. That's when the fireworks go off. His lips touch mine, and I melt like candy in his hands. This kiss is not my first, but definitely my best. It's like we were made for each other. He tastes like flour and sugar. His lips are warm and soft. I pull away and smile at him. He grins, and I nestle into the crook of his neck.

I wake up and I'm in a king sized bed. I try to make out my surroundings. Oh, yeah, I'm in Peeta Mellark's house, no biggie. He's asleep on the floor. Greeeattt. I get up and pick him up, and he stirs.

"K-Katniss?"

"Yeah,"

"How are you...?"

"Just get in the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"A-alright."

I smile at how sheepish he is, and I quickly fall asleep in his arms. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day, and this is gonna be a great weekend.

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! XD this was so fun to write! And I had to have some Finnick flirty humor!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Everyone, thanks for such lovely reviews. From now reviewer gets a sugar cube from Finnick and a cheese bun from Peeta:)**

* * *

**I wake up, and the sun is gleaming through the window, shining on Peetas face. He looks peaceful in sleep, and I resist the urge to kiss him. His golden hair shines bright like the sun, and he looks absolutely gorgeous. I kiss his forehead, and go to the bathroom to wash up.**

There are so many buttons and settings. There's conditioner and shampoo buttons for all different types of hair, there's i don't know how many buttons for body wash, and rainbows of luffa dispensers.

I finish rinsing and scrubbing and sudsing, not in that order, and wrap myself in a huge fluffy white towel. I braid my hair to the side, the left to be exact, and brush my bangs out of my face. I get dressed in my undergarments, and then a blue t-shirt and black pants. I brush my teeth, put on a small amount of mascara, some chap stick on my horribly chapped lips, and put my towel down the laundry shoot. I pick up my clothes, fold them, and put them in my bag. I walk to my room, put up my bag, and I see that Peetas not in bed, and must be in the kitchen because my nostrils are overwhelmed by an aroma only discribed as heavenly, and my ears are flooded with the soft laughs of Prim. I walk downstairs, and I sit next to Prim. She smiles and says good morning. I guess Finnick must be in his room, because Peeta yells for him to wake up. A few minutes later, Finnick comes out in his underwear.

"Um, Finnick, how about some pants?" I ask.

"Why, do you find this"- he strikes a ridiculously provacitive pose-"distracting?"

I crack up an Peeta tells him to go get dressed, and he laughs and does as he is told. Suddenly in front of me is a yellow thing I'm told is an omelet, and bacon. I dive in and it's delicious. I tell him so and compliment his cooking. His smile could warm the earth, and Prim nearly swallows her food whole. I thank him, and I ask him if I can help with dishes.

"By all means!"

I laugh and go to the sink with him following me.

Suddenly, doing dishes turns into a soap fight, which turns into kissing. He laughs into the kiss, and we both pull away. He smiles at me, and asks me if I'd like to go into the hot tub for a while. I agree, and go up stairs to get changed into my swimsuit. Ill tell you, there's nothing better than Peeta shirtless. We get into the warm water, and Prim comes out and joins us.

It's an hour later and Prim leaves, and Peeta begins kissing me softly. I deepen the kiss, and he pulls away smiling. I lean on his shoulder, and sigh. This has been a good day.

I must have dosed off, because I wake up on his shoulder,

with my wrinkled hand in his. I smile at him, and he smiles softly back.

"Awake now sleeping beauty?"

I nod and yawn groggily. I stretch out my arms and legs, only to find them asleep. I give a frustrated growl, only to be picked up by Peeta wedding style. He gives me a suggestive eye brow wiggle, and I giggle at him, smacking him playfully on the arm. He grins and brings me inside, and Finnick is in the den when we come in from the patio. He looks at my pruney skin and says, "Keep it in your pants bread boy, no sex in the hot tub."

I turn cherry red, and jump from his arms.

"You listen here mister, I have a way with a bow and arrow."

He laughs and turns back towards the tv. He's watching some movie called "The Hunger Games". It's about kids that kill each other. Weird. I'm glad It's not real, cause it would suck to have to kill people you love, and I feel a sense if proudness when the lead roll female, what was her name, Jennifer Lawrence, takes out those berries so she doesn't have to kill her ally Josh. It sounds like something I would do. Hmm, too bad we'd never know. And I absolutely loathe that dumb president snow guy for doing that to children. I turn to Peeta and he smiles, and asks me if I've ever been to Red Lobster. I shake my head no, vaguely recalling Madge talking about it. He says to Finnick to get ready, and to tell Prim to get ready as well.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, alright?" I say.

He nods, rushing into his room.

I finish my shower and French braid my hair into an updo my mother used to do for me.

I dress in the mid thigh length silk v neck I bought, and sprits my Twilight Woods perfume on. I grab my black bow tie Fergilicious heels, and slip them on. I quickly brush my teeth, and rush down stairs. I see Prim is in her purple dress, and she looks gorgeous. She put her hair in one of those pony tail bows, and has her black and white striped flats on from Rue 21. Peetas jaw drops when I walk down the stairs, and he giver me his elbow. We walk to the limo, and he sits in the very back on my left, with Prim to my right and Finnick to her right. I chat with them, and I know that I'm glad Prim signed us up.

When we finally arrive, the limo driver drives back to the mansion, and leaves us to our own devices. We walk to the door, and I laugh at how childish Finnick and Peeta are. You see, there arguing over who gets to open the door for us. Finally I just walk in with Prim, and with two loud huffs they join us. We reach the counter, and Peeta and Finnick both look around a few times.

"Reservations?" asks Peeta.

"Mellark?" Whispers the girl.

He nods, and she leads us to a small room with a chandelier, and a table set for four. Peeta thanks her, and asks for some Cheddar Bay Biscuits. She agrees happily and goes to get our food. She returns, and requests for what we'd like to drink.

"Sweet Tea." I answer.

"Mountain Dew." Replies Prim.

"Water." Says Peeta.

"Sweet Tea, I guess." Shrugs Finnick. I grin at him.

She writes them all down, and goes to retrieve them. Meanwhile, we munch on the biscuits, and I swear, Peetas cheese buns are even better, but these are amazing. I've eaten like four, and Prim tells me to slow down. Finnick and Peeta laugh, and I continue chewing. After I swallow, I stick out my tongue playfully. She laughs it off. Then the waitress returns with our drinks. She sets them all down in their proper places, and takes our order.

"The Lobster Taco." Says Prim.

"Cheddar Maine Bass." Says Peeta.

"Grilled Talapia." Says Finnick and I at the same time. I laugh and he grins. The waitress smirks and writes everything down.

"Your food will be here momentarily." She says with a smile.

It's minutes later when she returns with our food on a tray. She slides each plate info their owners grasp, smiles, and walks away. We hurriedly dig in.

"Mmmm." I moan a satisfied response to the fish. Prim laughs at me. Peeta smiles at me. Finnick smirks at me. I swallow and take a sip of tea. We finish our meal in a good 20 minutes, bag up the leftovers, ( cause there's always leftovers) and Peeta shoots a text to the driver. He's here in 5 minutes and Peeta mumbles something incoherent, and grabs a 20 from his wallet setting it on the table for the waitress. I gape, and he shrugs. Finnick laughs, and Prim begins squeezing out his internal organs again. This time he surprises me, and actually leans down, and kisses her. I'm sure she's going mad inside, being that she's being kissed by The Finnick Odair. I giggle, and Peeta kisses me on the cheek. Prim and Finnick break away, and we all walk out, Finnick with a goofy grin, Prim in the beyond the beyond, Peeta happily smiling, and me thinking that I may have done something right after all. We board the limo, and I quickly fall asleep.


End file.
